Simpsons meet The Matrix
by Wildcat Wells
Summary: [Brian B.] Homer finds out from an unlikely person that he is actually "The One" and sent into The Matrix. Please r & r, it is author's first fic.


Simpsons meet The Matrix 

By: Brian

It was a normal day at Homer Simpson's work. Everyone was busy doing what they normally do, and Homer was no exception. He was busy doing what he does best, eating and sleeping. He was at his desk shoveling doughnuts down his throat when his computer turned on. Homer stared blankly at the computer screen. Words started to appear on the computer screen in front of him, it said "Hello Bobo the Wonder Clown." Homer still stared blankly at the screen, his eyes glazing over. More words appeared on the screen, "I've been looking for you." It took a few seconds for Homer to comprehend this, he look around the room franticly, then looked back at the computer screen. More words appeared on the screen, "Follow the red squeaky nose." Almost instantly after the words appeared, Karl barged into Homer's office wearing a red squeaky nose. 

"C'mon Homer! It's a party!" Karl said squeaking his red nose.

"Woo Hoo!" replied Homer.

Homer followed Karl outside into the parking lot where there were many people rolling around in a mud puddle. Homer immediately joined in the fun. Somewhere in the midst of all the mud throwing, Karl's red squeaky nose fell off and rolled into the road. Homer looked blankly at the red nose then remembered what the computer told him. He rolled out of the mud puddle and walked into the street, oblivious to all of the cars around him. He followed the red nose down the hill, the cars around him were swerving off the road and colliding with each other in order to miss Homer. Then, the red nose stopped, Homer bent down to pick it up when he heard tires squealing behind him. He turned around as fast as he could, to see a car heading straight for him. Homer just stared at the car, like a deer staring at the headlights of a car. The car stopped right before it hit him. A man climbed out of the car, it was Flanders.

"Dang diddly Homer! I almost killed you!" Flanders said.

Homer still stared straight at the car.

"Get in Homer, ill take you home." Said Flanders.

Homer got in the car with Flanders, almost instantly after he closed the door, all the doors and windows locked. Flanders looked over to Homer, and said, 

"I've been looking for you."

Homer screamed and tried to get out of the car, but he couldn't. He was trapped. The car sped off towards Homer's house. 

When they reached Homer's house, everything looked normal, until they went inside. As soon as Homer walked into his house, Marge, Bart, and Lisa franticly tried to block him from going into the living room, there were sounds of machinery moving and metal clanging behind them. A few seconds later, they let Homer into the room. He looked around trying to find the source of all the noise, but he couldn't so he fell onto the couch and shoveled a few pieces of cake into his mouth. Flanders came in behind him, but Homer did not notice that he went to talk with everyone else in the other room. A few minutes later, Flanders, Marge, Bart, and Lisa came into the room.

"It's time," said Flanders.

"Time for what?" replied Homer.

"Time for you to know."

"Know what?"

"The truth."

"What truth?"

"Would you stop asking questions and let me explain?" demanded Flanders.

"No" replied Homer.

Homer looked and Flanders, Flanders's face was stern and demanding.

"Yes" Homer said bringing his head down to the pillow.

"You are living in a dream world Homer." Flanders explained. "A dream in which you could not wake up, until now"

Homer stared blankly at Flanders.

"Huh" Homer replied.

"Here, let me show you." said Flanders, "Sit down."

Homer sat down in the recliner, he reached over and picked up a chocolate covered doughnut next to him, the melted chocolate stuck to his fingers. He took a bite, and when he put the doughnut down he realized that his entire hand was covered in melted chocolate. He tried to lick it off as fast as he could, but it kept spreading. The chocolate went up his arm, and up to his neck. Eventually, it went into his mouth and down his throat.

When Homer woke up, he was inside a bubble, with tubes sticking in his body. He franticly tried to break out of the bubble to get a breath of air. When he broke through the bubble, red stick liquid came pouring out of it. He tried to rip off the tubes, and when he did more deep red liquid came out, some if it passed by his mouth, he tasted it, and to his surprise, it was strawberry flavored. Before he knew it, the liquid began to swirl in the bubble. He got sucked into a tube and slid through a few tunnels before being dropped into a pool of water. He tried to stay afloat but he couldn't, and right when he thought he was going to run out of breath, and claw came down and grabbed him.

When Homer woke up, he was in a bed in a small room with metal walls. A few minutes later, Flanders came into his room.

"Welcome." began Flanders, "welcome, to the real world."

Homer stared blankly at him. A few minutes past, Homer was still staring straight at him, his mouth was slightly open.

"Stop staring at me!" demanded Flanders.

"Oh, sorry." Replied Homer.

"Follow me." said Flanders.

Homer followed Flanders through a maze of tunnels and eventually made it to a large room with wires and mechanics all over the place, Marge, Bart, Lisa, and Maggie were here.

"Let me show you something, Homer" said Flanders. "Sit down."

Homer sat down in a metallic chair, he noticed that there were still holes where the tubes were connected to him. All of a sudden he felt an immense pain in the back of his head, he tried to scream but couldn't, when he opened his eyes all he saw was white. Endless, pure white. Flanders was standing next to him. Flanders sat down into a recliner that Homer knew was not there before. Then Flanders turned on a television set, which Homer knew was also not there before.

"This is the world as you know it today" said Flanders.

The television set showed a picture of Springfield, an aerial photo over Homer's house and it showed the entire town around his house.

"This is the world as it is today" said Flanders.

Then television set switched to a scene which was familiar to Homer, he saw it in a dream once. The entire world is made of candy. The houses and the streets and buildings are all made of types of candy.

"We don't know how it happened exactly" Flanders started, "But we do know it was around the time when artificial flavoring was invented. The machines you saw while you were in your bubble were harvesting your body for their own use. They turn your blood into strawberry syrup. They found all the candy they would ever need when they enslaved the entire human race. There is only one human city left, and you are the one who is going to save it from enslavement. Humans will endure."

All of a sudden, the television set disappeared and Flanders stood up.

"What you are in now is a computer loading program" said Flanders, "We can load anything we want from here to train us. Every person has his or her own forms here in the real world, so we give everyone a different name. Your name, is Bobo the Wonder Clown. The one you call Marge is Barge, Bart is Fart, and Lisa and Maggie were born in this world so they cannot enter the 'Matrix'. The Matrix is the computer program that allows us to travel throughout the world.

The next thing he knew, Homer was standing back at the room with the metal walls and all the wires around him.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Homer demanded.

"We couldn't" started Flanders "Your inellectual capacity was not stable enough to fully comprehend the parallel world."

Homer's eyes instantly glazed over and his mouth open slightly, he made a strange groaning noise.

"He means that you were too stupid dad" said Fart.

"Why you little!" Homer exclaimed. He ran over towards Fart and began choking him.

"Stop that Homer!" yelled Flanders.

"He called me stupid!" said Homer. "So why did you tell me now that there was this candy world? Did I get smart enough to understand it?

"No" replied Flanders. "If we didn't tell you now, you would have gotten to old for us to use, so we were forced to. Anywho, lets get you some training!"

Homer and Flanders went back into the loading program, Flanders asked for the training program to be loaded, and out of the distance Homer could see a small grey speck, it got bigger, and bigger, and bigger, until it took up all of the white space, and when he looked again, he was inside a room.

"This is our training program, lets see how you do" said Flanders, "Now eat this"

Flanders held out a doughnut in one of his hands, he coaxed homer towards it, and right before homer could close his fist on the doughnut, Flanders pulled it back. Homer flailed his arms and wildly ran at Flanders trying to get his doughnut.

"Stop trying to eat it and eat it!" demanded Flanders.

After a few minutes of this, Homer fell to the ground exhausted.

"Well, you have the incentive, but not the skills, we will train hard Bobo.


End file.
